


Bedroom activity

by NemesisDarius



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisDarius/pseuds/NemesisDarius
Summary: I guess I'm shipping alter Jeanne d'Arc and Artoria now.
Relationships: Jeanne d'Arc Alter | Avenger/Artoria Pendragon Alter | Saber
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Bedroom activity

After a rough day on the battlefield, Jeanne only wanted one thing and it was to rest. After dropping her battle clothes, she was simply wearing a sleeveless shirt and panties of black color. She began searching in her personal library for a book named The Magician's Lie by Greer Macallister. It doesn't take long for her to find it as it is where it should be, she turns around and gets on the bed. She keeps turning the page until she was where she left a scrap of paper. She began to read it rapidly losing focus on her surroundings. 

Artoria who has just entered the house after leaving her own battlefield victorious as always looked around to find her lover. They might be arguing most of the time but it didn't stop them from becoming lovers. The people who know them still don't understand how they ever got to this point, but they were still happy for them. Artoria dropped her boots covered in the mud outside knowing she was going to get an earful from the ice-queen if she found the floor dirty. If she isn't here then she must be in their room concluded Artoria. She began to make her way up the stairs and pushed the door open. "Jeanny," She said and waited for a response that didn't come. She sighed after noticing that she was reading a book, apparently too focused to pay attention to her surroundings again. 

She didn't bother calling her again and started taking her battle clothes off, the blacksmith was going to have a hard time repairing it this time. Although, he didn't complain since they always gave him a generous amount of money for it. She was now in a boxer and a long sleeveless t-shirt of gray color. Even with all the sound she made, the other was still in her trance. There is only one way to get her out of this. Artoria sat down on the bed next to her girlfriend moving her hand up to remove a strand of hair from Jeanne's face, still not a reaction as she expected. She moved closer to her and moved each of her hands under her black shirt to grope her generous boobs. This sudden touch got a scream of surprise out of Jeanne who finally noticed that her girlfriend has gotten back. Her face was redder than a tomato as she turned her head turned over to Artoria who simply stared back with that usual blank expression. 

Jeanne shook her head and turned her eyes back to the book in her hand, trying her best to ignore the other groping her chest. They were alone so she didn't mind but she often wanted the other to be a bit more romantic, but Artoria is who she is and romantic isn't exactly a part of her. In fact, Artoria was just simply enjoying herself with her girlfriend's boobs, they were always noticeably huge which got a lot of people to give some stare. Much to their disappointment, Artoria is a bit possessive, and now that she is with Jeanne. Let's simply say that anyone who has dared to look at her boobs found themselves in a dangerous situation the following second. Jeanne's boobs are hers now and she will kill to defend them.

She looked up to her girlfriend as her left hand moved down her thigh to turn her around, Jeanne looked at her a bit annoyed now. She was reading her favorite mean of the meantime and didn't exactly appreciate being interrupted. Artoria didn't seem to remove her other hand from the breast it was groping as of right now. A cute moan escaping the owner when her nipple was pinched. If her face could become redder than it was, it certainly would have. She didn't say anything when her top was lifted up to reveal her boobs to Artoria who rapidly took one of her nipples in the mouth to suckle on it. More moans getting out of the other. If Artoria's goal was to make her forget about the book, she reached it. It didn't take long for Jeanne to be a mess overtaken by pleasure, the open book next to her head. 

Artoria looked up to the other and moved her head back, a trail of saliva connecting her erected nipple and tongue. She was getting a little bit impatient as well as aroused. She moved to the lower parts of her girlfriend and was quick to remove her panties. At this point, Jeanne d'Arc has been looking forward to this moment and was happy that she had finally decided to eat her out. Artoria soon lowered her head between her legs and started moving her tongue up and down making sure to reach for her clitoris every time. Bringing out more and more moans from Jeanne's mouth. She couldn't resist this, her girlfriend's technique was just too good.

As time went on, Artoria decided to take it to the next level and wrapped her mouth around the erected pleasure spot of Jeanne and started to lightly suck it. Jeanne's moans seemingly doubling in volume as he moved her hands up Artoria's head as a sign to continue and that she was close to cumming. The latter took this as a sign to do her best to give her an orgasm she wasn't going to forget anytime soon. She moved her right hand up to one of Jeanne's boobs and switched between twisting and pinching it, her other hand came down to her feminine parts and were inserted into them. She could feel her fingers press against her clitoris from inside while being sucked and that was enough to have her squirt on Artoria with a loud moan escaping her.

Artoria lost no time in pressing her mouth against her wall to drink down her love juice, Jeanny was the only woman she has been willing to drink down. She had a good taste would be her answer if she was asked why she did it. She was very open about her sexual life and that was often brought up when they were arguing. She moved back and looked down at Jeanne who was panting from the immense pleasure she just felt. "It is time I pleasure myself," Artoria said as she moved down her boxer then threw it somewhere across the room. She moved her hand to her clitoris and magically switched it to a hard dick. Jeanne was surprised and horrified at the same time and what happened next finished with her having a hard time walking. She had a feeling Merlin was behind this.


End file.
